The Breakfast Group
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving have to spend all day in Saturday detention; secrets, tacos, fighting, dancing, inventing, and problems are put into the situation...
1. Chapter 1

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter one. First a couple things, One I'm new to writting for Phineas and Ferb so if they are out of character I apologize now please tell me if they are I will try to fix it. Second this story is based of my favorite Victorious episode The Breakfeast Bunch so if you have seen the episode then you know what it's about. Third I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the plot line as I said I just massed the two stories together :) Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In Which Phineas and Ferb Arrive On Saturday

Phineas Flynn groaned as he and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher walked into the Danville High School. It was Saturday and school wasn't even on, but they were there for a reason. Detention, normally Phineas and Ferb never got detention but thanks to one of their friends for making them late, they were here on Saturday. It was seven twenty-eight in the morning and Phineas was pretty sure he was the only one awake. Ferb looked like he was ready to pass out where he was and it only made Phineas worry more.

"Well here we are, at school on a Saturday..." Phineas said as soon as he and Ferb leaned on their locker's.

"This is still Buford's fault." Ferb said as Phineas nodded.

Ferb went quiet after his line. So far it's been five minutes and no one else had showed up. They were supposed to be all day till the normal time that school gets out. However Phineas was already here for not even an hour and he wanted to scream or in fact leave, he was wasting his day. But instead of building a rollercoaster, or going back in time, or building a fun house, or doing what he and Ferb normally done, he was stuck here and he wasn't happy about it. But then again this was all Buford's fault. Basically He, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving were all due for detention.

However the only reason they were due for detention was because Buford had made them all late to class once again. Buford thought it would be funny to start a fight with Phineas himself and all their friends were trying to break up the fight. However they were all so caught up in the fight, none of them heard the bell, heck even everyone started defending Phineas and had decided to join. Even if Buford was out numbered he was still ticked off at Phineas for some reason and they were caught.

"Hey guys." Isabella said as soon as she joined Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Liz." Phineas said as Ferb nodded.

"Can you believe were hear?" Isabella asked as Phineas shook his head.

"I'd be surprised if Buford even showed up since this is all his fault." Phineas said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you shouldn't have made him mad." Baljeet said as he meet up with everyone a book bag with him.

"But I don't even know what I did!" Phineas exclaimed as he stomped his foot and threw his hands out in anger.

"Your you, isn't that enough?" Buford asked walking through the doors with Irving and Django.

No one said anything after that since they had nothing to say. Well that and Buford and Phineas started yelling at one another again, for some reason Buford really hated Phineas at the moment and no one knew why. Isabella, Baljeet, Django, Ferb, and Irving all stayed quiet as they watched their friends fight. They really wanted to stop it but they also didn't want to get into more trouble if the teacher came. Ferb was getting sick of how Buford was treating his brother and wanted to say something about it, he was about to when the sound of a loud whistle came into hearing. Everyone covered their ears.

"Enough fighting you two, I had enough!" Princeable Hirano said as she walked down a flight of steps.

"He started it." Phineas said as he pointed to Buford.

"He started it." Buford said as he pointed to Phineas.

"I don't care who started it, all I know is your here because of fighting." Princeable Hirano said with a frown.

"But why did Phineas get in trouble he was defending himself?" Irving asked with a curious look.

"Because he still fought on school grounds as well as all of you got involved." Princeable Hirano said carefully.

"Where's detention?" Django asked as everyone looked at him. "I just want this over with, this is my first." Django added.

"The Library." Princeable Hirano said with a grin. "Let's go."

"I still say this is all Buford's fault." Phineas muttered as he watched everyone start walking away.

"What did you say Flynn?" Princeable Hirano asked as she turned and looked at Phineas.

"I said let's go!" Phineas exclaimed as he caught up to everyone, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter one. I hope it wasn't to bad. Please let me know if they are out of character I will try to fix it. Also thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it. Please do not forget to review!:)-DisneyChannelLover**


	2. In Which Lunch Plans Are Made

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter two. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, when I posted this I didn't think anyone would read it, lol, but your reviews proved me wrong lol :) Anyway so I update for you to show my thanks. I would also like to thank you for telling me that I missed spelled Principle I fixed it in this chapter as you can tell. Also sorry if they were out of character and are out of character in this chapter as well 'm trying this is my first time for Phineas and Ferb. Anywas as normal I own nothing from the show to the plot line. Thanks enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

In Which Lunch Plans Are Made

The gang was all led to the Library after they arrived. All of the tables were on the second landing of the floor and all of the kids only took up half the table's that were there. Phineas and Ferb sat at one table, Baljeet and Buford sat at another, Django and Irving sat at on the other side, and Isabella sat behind Phineas and Ferb. So far this day was going to be long and everyone knew it. However things only got worse when their principle came in the room, things were going to end up even worse.

"Alright you know why your all here and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Principle Hirano said with a serious look.

"Because you made us." Phineas said as Isabella and Ferb let out a small quiet laugh.

"That's it Flynn you just earned yourself another detention." Principle Hirano said. "And your mom will not be happy about it."

"He was telling the truth." Isabella said as Hirano turned to her.

"You just earned another one yourself." Principle Hirano said with an annoyed look.

"For what being honest?" Phineas asked thinking this was stupid.

"Two Flynn you have two now, you wanna shot for three?" Principle Hirano asked getting mad.

"Yes." Buford said with a laugh.

"Alright Flynn three!" Hirano said as Phineas gave her a look.

"But I didn't say anything." Phineas said with a groan.

"Are you being smart with me, four!" Principle Hirano said getting even more mad.

"I'm surprise you can earn that many." Isabella said with a frown.

"Another one for you Garcia." Principle Hirano added as Baljeet put his head down not wanting to get into trouble.

No one else said anything not wanting to get into more trouble than they already are. After Principle Hirano made them all put their phones and another electronic devices into a small box she left. Apparently lunch wasn't allowed either since they were all too bad to be able to have it. All they had was a giant plate of Tuna on one of the book shelves. No one was going to eat it, it looked expired to eat and it smelled really bad as well. For a while no one said anything and did their own things.

Phineas was drawing in a note book, making more blue prints for new ideas for next summer. Ferb was reading a book about the war of Gettysburg. Buford was playing with paper footballs and kept aiming them at Phineas who ignored them. Baljeet was doing this weeks assigned homework, Isabella was drawing pictures of her and Phineas together in her own notebook. Django and Irving were talking about the latest comic book that was released yesterday.

"This is so boarding!" Irving said after about an hour of no one saying anything besides him and Django.

"I agree and I'm hungry as well." Django said as everyone looked at them.

"I bet you dinner bell could find a way to get us food." Buford said as everyone looked at Phineas.

"Why me?" Phineas asked as he felt weird with everyone staring at him.

"Because you are the smart one beside Baljeet and you got us in this mess in the first place." Buford said with a grin.

"If I remember it was you who started the fight!" Phineas exclaimed as Buford grinned.

"Well then don't be you." Buford said as Phineas stood up, Ferb grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You don't want to get in more trouble do you?" Ferb asked as Phineas sighed and sat back.

"I guess...we could always call Candace and see if she would pick up some tacos." Phineas said with a smile.

"Yes tacos sound good right now!" Baljeet exclaimed as everyone nodded.

"How will you text her, Principle Hirano stole our phones." Django said as Phineas looked at the box and smiled.

"Look around she's not here, and what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Phineas said as he walked over to the box.

"This is a bad idea..." Irving said as Baljeet, Isabella, and Django nodded in agreement...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter two. I hoped you liked it please review and thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. In Which Phineas and Ferb Sneak Tacos

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well. As normal I sadly do not own Phineas and Ferb. Well please enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

In Which Phineas and Ferb Sneak Tacos

Candace Flynn-Fletcher sighed as she parked into the school parking lot. Her brother had recently texted her, asking if she could bring him and his friends tacos from Taco Bell only to agree. Even though Phineas and Ferb were in detention, she knew that it was still cruel for them not to eat so of course she would help her brother's, even if it risked her getting in trouble. Soon Candace found herself walking to her brother's locker.

Phineas' locker was mostly easy to find only because it was different from all the others. His locker was covered in unused blue prints to mainly represent what he does all the time. Candace knew other wise and carefully began to turn the lock on the door as she first made sure Stacy's mom wasn't around. She was clear and began to rotate the lock, the combination was 22, 36, and 28. Within second the locker door was opened and Candace placed the tacos inside the locker and left as fast as she could. Phineas so owed her for this and she was going to collect.

XXX

The minuet that Candace had texted she was hear with the tacos, Phineas and everyone else ran to a door that was closer to his locker. As soon as they reached the door, they hid inside. Candace left about a minuet latter and Principle Hirano walked past the steps and disappeared into another room. Phineas told everyone they were clear and as soon as they were, they all ran out to his locker and he instantly opened it and grabbed the tacos.

"I still don't understand how the blue prints stay on." Baljeet said as he watched Phineas close his locker.

"Easy it's called glue." Buford said with a smirk as Baljeet rolled his eyes.

"Would you two shut up?" Django asked with annoyance. "We need to get back before we get caught." Django added.

"Good point we should go." Ferb said as everyone looked at him.

"Wow he talked!" Irving said with a smile. "Ferb you just said your first line ever!" He added with a laugh.

"No you missed it, earlier he had two lines." Phineas said with a smirk.

"Wow chatty." Isabella said as everyone burst into a fit of laugh's.

Phineas started to lead the way back to the library making sure Principle Hirano wasn't anywhere near them. Before any of them knew it they were running down the hallway trying to get to the Library without being caught. However there voice of their principle came around the corner they were running for and the group instantly turned and ran for another hallway. This was so not going as planned and Phineas didn't really know another way around to the Library. But before he could think of anything else Phineas had seen the principle again and started to turn. Everyone followed him and they all stopped in an empty hallway that was as far from the principle as they knew.

"What do we do, she's around every corner?" Baljeet asked as Phineas suddenly got an idea.

"You guys go I'll distract her." Phineas said as everyone gave him a look of worry.

"Phineas we can't let you do that you'll just get into more trouble." Isabella said with worry.

"Relax I'll be fine, take these and go." Phineas said as he shoved the bag of tacos into Isabella's hands.

Within minutes everyone but Phineas was gone and Phineas took a deep breath...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter three. Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Does any of you know if Phineas and Ferb had been renewed for a 5th season?**


	4. In Which Things Get Interesting

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys rock :) Anyway as normal I do not own the show or plotline. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

In Which Things Get Interesting

...Phineas took a deep breath and started to run towards the nearest poster and ripped it down, he even began to sing.

"LIKE MAYBE...BUILDING A ROCKET, OR FIGHTING A MUMMY, OR CLIMBING UP THE EFFILE TOWER!" Phineas sang as loud as he could. "DISCOVERING SOMETHIG THAT DOESN'T EXSITS OR GIVING A MONKEY A SHOWER!" Phineas continued as he began to run in circles and continued to rip down another poster for the Drama Club. "SURVING TITLE WAVES, CREATING NANOBOTS, OR LOCATING FRANKINSTINGS BRAIN, FINDING A DOTO BIRD, PAINTING A CONTANIT, OR DRIVING OUR SISTER INSA - " Phineas continued only to get cut off as he turned around and saw principle Hirano, she was mad. "Hello..."

"You Flynn are in so much trouble!" Principle Hirano exclaimed with anger. "Only because of your bad singing." She added.

"But I was singing awesome." Phineas stated as she glared at him. "How long am I in trouble?" Phineas asked after a silence.

"So long that you will not be able to do any of those things that you just sang." Principle Hirano stated as she grabbed him.

"Aw shoot." Phineas said as he was pushed into the nearest janitors closet.

"I will even be calling your parents." Principle Hirano said as she slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"Well this sucks I need to get out of here." Phineas said as he began to walk around.

Walking around wasn't really helping since there wasn't really any way out. However something caught his eye and Phineas had moved the long Taylor Swift Speak Now blanket from where it was hanging. There behind the blanker was a ladder that led up to a door hidden on the roof of the room. The sing that was hanging behind the wall, said "Secret Passage to Library." Phineas had started to think that this was starting to become one of his luckiest days...

XXX

As soon as the secret door opened Phineas indeed did find himself crawling through the floor of the Library. It all seemed that thanks to his distraction, everyone was safe and sound in the area with their very own taco. Buford and Baljeet were sitting in one of the blue couches. Isabella was looking at the taco in her hands and was sitting next to Ferb who was talking to her. Irving and Django were both enjoying their own taco as well and the two were laughing about something Django had said. Phineas smiled as he finally made his way out.

"Hey...so what'd I miss?" Phineas asked as everyone greeted him back.

"Nothing much, besides the fact that your awful singing saved us Dinner Bell." Buford said with his mouth full.

"Buford don't talk with your mouth full." Isabella said in disgust.

"Yeah you better thank me, because of this I pretty much just got into more trouble." Phineas said as he sat down.

"Hey aren't going to have a taco Phineas?" Irving asked as he held up the bag.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry at the moment." Phineas said as everyone gave him a look.

"But it was your idea for tacos." Baljeet said as he took another bite.

"Hm..Seems like we have a vegan among us!" Buford said as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Tell them Flynn you're a vegan aren't you?" Buford asked as Phineas shook his head.

"No I'm a vegetarian, there's a difference." Phineas admitted as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Well then, anyone else have any secrets they want to share?" Isabella asked annoyed that Phineas never told her.

Baljeet had raised his hand...

* * *

**A/N - Well there go chapter four. I hope you liked it please review and thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. In Which Secrets Are Shared

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb. Plus this chapter get's a little intresting :) Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

In Which Secrets Are Shared

"Baljeet...What secrets?" Buford asked as everyone looked at the Indian.

"I never really told anyone this before but I listen to country." Baljeet said as everyone gave him a weird look.

"That's it, well that's not at all horrible to keep." Isabella said with a smile. "Besides I listen to country to." She added.

"Anyone else have even more interesting secrets?" Buford asked with a grin. "Like a secrete crush or something?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Phineas said as he noticed Buford looking at him.

"Oh come on Dinner bell we all know you have a crush on a girl in this school!" Buford exclaimed as Phineas glared at him.

"He does?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who?" She asked with interest.

"Look it's no one okay, besides I don't have a crush on that person." Phineas said with a frown.

"Guys leave him alone." Ferb said as everyone went quiet.

XXX

"Alright jeet, truth or dare?" Phineas asked as he leaned against the bookshelf on the floor.

"Truth duh." Baljeet said with a smile.

"Let's see...oh have you ever done something bad?" Phineas asked as everyone looked at Baljeet with curiosity.

"No!" Baljeet exclaimed with a smile. "My turn!" Baljeet said. "Isabella truth or dare?" He asked as everyone looked at her.

"Truth." Isabella said with a nervous look.

"If you could date anyone of us in this room, who would you date?" Baljeet asked as he and Buford high-fived.

"Hm...I would have to say either Phineas or Django." Isabella answered as Django gave her a look.

"I am relieved yet disgusted at the same time." Django asked as everyone laughed, Phineas could only grin at her...

XXX

"What time is it?" Phineas asked as he grabbed the flowers that were held in the jar on the libarians desk.

"It's summer time." Isabella answered as Phineas gave her a look. "Just kidding it's only twelve-fifteen." Isabella answered.

"Aw man, we still have two whole hours." Phineas groaned as he began to cut up the flowers.

"Why are you cutting the flowers?" Irving asked as everyone looked at Phineas.

"Because I'm bored." Phineas answered as he cut another petal off.

"And why are you lying on the floor." Irving asked once more.

"If you couldn't tell at the moment, we all are lying on the floor." Phineas said as Irving nodded in understandment.

"You know the Liberian will not be happy and besides those flowers are pretty." Isabella said as Phineas grinned.

"There lovely." Phineas said as he began to snip the orange and pink flowers fastly.

"Wow...looks like Dinner Bell got's some anger issues." Buford said with a small laugh as Phineas sent him a look.

"No I'm just annoyed and bored at the same time." Phineas explained as he snipped another flower off.

"Sure whatever you say..." Ferb said as he pulled a book of the shelf and started to read.

"Oh go text your girlfriend or something." Phineas snapped as they all looked at him in shock.

"Phineas firstly that was mean, and secondly Ferb has a girlfriend?" Isabella asked with question.

"Sorry I'm just tired of being here." Phineas apologized. "And yes that Vanessa girl that was with us before." Phineas added.

"Vanessa was with us before?" Isabella asked with a confused look.

Yeah she was the one that landed on the plane when we were in Tokyo." Phineas explained as everyone instantly got it.

"Oh so how long have you two been dating?" Isabella asked as she turned to Ferb.

"Three months now." Ferb said with a smile.

"At least you can get the girl you like to notice you." Isabella sighed with a frown.

"Oh shut up about it and just ask him yourself" Buford yelled as Baljeet laughed.

"Ask who?" Phineas questioned with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Never mind." Isabella said, this was going to be a long two hours...

* * *

**A/N - Hm...sounds like Isabella and Phineas are both hiding who they like. But of course you know who they like lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I give lolopops to all who review )**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	6. In Which Inventing Becomes Trouble

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter six. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I do not own anything from Phineas and Ferb sadly because if I did Isabella and Phineas would already be together. So please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it :) Sorry for the wait and please on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

In Which Inventing Becomes Trouble

"So are you sure this will work Phineas?" Isabella asked as she and everyone else stood around Phineas and Ferb.

"Yes I'm sure now all we need is the DNA." Phineas explained as he finished placing a screw into place.

"How are we going to get it?" Baljeet asked as he looked over the blue prints.

"Easy you and Django will distract Hirano while me, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford try and find something." Phineas explained.

"Why are you making this again?" Django asked as he handed Ferb a ranch.

"To see when Hirano comes, so I don't get caught in here and so you won't get into trouble." Phineas added with a smile.

"But what's the point, we only have an hour left?" Irving asked with wonder.

"The point is...hm...I'm not sure." Phineas said as everyone gave him a look of shock.

"So you build an invention again and for once it has no point!?" Irving asked with shock.

"Pretty much." Phineas said as he and Ferb stood up and started to walk to the door, everyone followed.

"Cool." Buford said with a small laugh, Isabella rolled her eyes.

XXX

"Are all lights green Ferb?" Phineas asked into the walkie talkie as he peered around a corner. "Ferb?"

"Yes." Ferb answered as Phineas smiled and began to walk towards the principal's office.

"Dinner bell if we get into trouble for this I'm blaming you." Buford said with a smirk.

"Trust me were not going to get into trouble." Phineas said as he looked into the principal's office. "Okay Baljeet, Django go!"

XXX

"Mrs. Hirano, could we talk to you?" Baljeet asked as soon as he and Django walked into her office.

"Of course Baljeet anything for one of my star students." Mrs. Hirano said as she indicated them to take their seats.

"Would it be alright if me and my friends started a club?" Baljeet asked as Principle Hirano gave him a look.

"What kind of club?" Principle Hirano asked with a smile, Baljeet was waiting for Buford to come out from the air vent.

"It's called "The Inventors Club" and basically you come up with new inventions to help anything." Baljeet explained.

"I don't see why not." Principle Hirano said. "Who's all in it?"

"Well me, Django, Buford, Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, an Irving." Baljeet said with a grin, she was buying the act.

"Alright here's is the club sheets, now as soon as you fill them out bring them back okay." Principle Hirano said as she smiled.

"Thanks." Django said as he and Baljeet got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing boys, tell Phineas not to invent when he's in detention." Principle Hirano grinned, both boys nodded.

XXX

"Abort the mission!" Django exclaimed as he and Baljeet came to the air vent where Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were standing.

"Why, did you get the DNA?" Isabella asked as Django and Baljeet shook their heads.

"No she's onto Phineas." Baljeet said before Django could.

"What?" Isabella and Phineas asked at the same time, which caused them to grin and blush.

"Where's Buford?" Django asked noticing that he wasn't in the room.

"In the air vents." Phineas explained as he pointed to the open air vent above them. "Buford can you hear me?"

"Phineas walkie talkie's are the least of our problems." Ferb said as everyone looked at him.

"Yes...b-but...it's hard." Buford responded with a panting voice.

"You need to try and get back out, Hirano is on to us!" Phineas exclaimed into the walkie talkie.

"Man she said if she ever caught me sneaking out again she'd make sure I'd be on a little dingy." Buford answered with a frown.

"Dang not a dingy man, get back!" Phineas exclaimed as Baljeet peered around the corner.

"She's coming what do we do!?" Baljeet exclaimed with worry.

"Go without me, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Buford yelled through the walkie talkie.

"Were not leaving you!" Phineas exclaimed as they noticed her shadow around the corner.

"She's getting closer!" Isabella cried as she ran from the group and towards the Library.

"Just go." Buford stated with an annoyed voice.

"Okay meet us before school ends as soon as you can." Phineas said as he left the area and followed everyone else.

"Okay this is Buford over and out." Buford said as the line went dead..

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter six I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. In Which Music Takes Over

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I hope you guys like this chapter as well. As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb and if you saw the countdown tonight let me know what your favorite song was on it in a review. My favorite song was "Candace Party". Please enjoy this cahpter :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

In Which Music Takes Over

"That was really close." Isabella said as soon as they all entered the room, everyone nodded.

"Yeah but I feel bad that we left Buford in the vents." Baljeet said with a frown as he sat down at one of the tables.

"He'll find his way back and or out." Phineas said as Baljeet rolled his eyes at him.

"Now were even more board then we were a half-hour ago!" Django exclaimed as he joined Baljeet at the same table.

"Well good thing we only have a half-hour left." Isabella said as she sat behind Phineas and Ferb again.

"Yeah a half-hour to long." Ferb said as he began to play with a rubber band that was in his hands.

"I know I would totally be building something at home." Phineas added as he began to snap his fingure's and tap his feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Isabella asked as the brother's nodded and Phineas began to sing

Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika choo whop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You

Everyone watched in happiness as they all began to understand the words and the rhythm Phineas and Ferb were making. Before any of them knew it, they were all standing up and walking all over the Library. Phineas wanted the thirty minutes to go by faster and knew that this was the only to do it. Ferb seemed up for the idea as he joined his stepbrother on top of the desk. Isabella, Baljeet, Django, and Irving instantly stood up and joined in as well, besides the knew the song all the same.

My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout

Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika choo whop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You

The gang were all over the place, singing as loud as they could, and just having a fun time. Besides their principle wasn't in the room or around the area, so they had no worry on getting caught. Phineas would sing the verse's and everyone would join in on the course. The group of kids loved to sing, and they always made a song for something they did every summer, the proof was even on Facetime(1). Right now none of them cared to what was going on; to them it felt like it was the first time they sang the song live, only Candace wasn't there with them.

When I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)  
'Cause when I say I Love You (I Say I Love You)  
She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo You Too!  
Don't need a Dictionary

(I said A) Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika chu whop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo means That I Love You

Phineas had managed to jump from table to table as he sang. For some unknown reason he wasn't even out of breath, when most people would be at the moment. His mom always did say he and Candace got their voices from her, and Phineas believed it the whole time. Ferb had his British guitar with him and strung along with the words to the song. Baljeet had used two pencils and the table as the drums. Isabella, Django, and Irving sang backup. So far Phineas was having the time of his life, and he wouldn't even care or stop if the principle had walked in on them at the very moment, he was having to much fun.

I said a Bow chicka bow, wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow!  
And my heart start's pumpin!  
Chicka chicka choo whop!  
Never gonna stop!  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo means  
That I love you baby, baby, baby!  
Baby, baby, baby, baby,  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

"That was awesome you guys!" Phineas exclaimed as he jumped off the table and onto the floor.

"I always love singing that song." Isabella said with a smile.

"Do you think we could do another one?" Irving asked as everyone crowded into one circle.

"I think that would be a good idea." Phineas said as everyone cheered.

"I think not!" Someone shouted, everyone turned around and froze on the spot. A angry Principle Hirano was in the doorway..

* * *

**A/N - Dun,Dun,Dun...Looks like there going to get into a lot more trouble. Anyway please review and thanks so much for reading you guys really are truely AMAZING!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - (1) Facetime - A Facebook/Youtube smashed websight made up for this story only :) **


	8. In Which Trouble Is The End

The Breakfast Group - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter eight the last chapter. It's short since it's the end. Anyway thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys rock! And thanks for even reading this story :) As normal I own nothing :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

In Which Trouble Is The End

"You kids are in so much trouble!" Principle Hirano exclaimed as everyone frowned and groaned.

"But we were just having fun." Irving said as their principle sent him a look.

"Another detention for you, and Flynn five more for you!" Principle Hirano exclaimed as she pointed to Phineas.

"What?" Phineas asked now getting a little mad. "What did I do?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"You snuck out of the closet, got Buford stuck in the air vents, and sang without permission." Principle Hirano explained.

"That's only three things, not five." Isabella said as Hirano sent her a death glare.

"That's it, I had it with all of you, I'm calling all your parents and you all may leave now!" Hirano yelled as she frowned.

"See you on Monday." Phineas said with a smile as they all left the Library.

"That's what you think." Principle Hirano said as she watched the kids leave.

XXX

"Man that was just to funny, she was mad." Phineas stated with a smile.

"Mom's not going to be happy with us." Ferb quietly said as he shook his head.

"Hey it's not my fault that Hirano is a - " Phineas began.

"Phin..." Ferb said with a warning that cut his brother off.

"Okay, okay, well let's just get home." Phineas said with a smile as he thought of home.

"Yeah I'm hungry again." Baljeet said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone seen Buford?" Django asked as soon as he thought about it, everyone shook their head.

XXX

"Hello!" Buford yelled from inside the vent. "Is anyone there?" He called as he tried to move once more.

"They all went home!" Hirano called as the lights shut off in the school.

"Aw man!" Buford exclaimed with a frown.

* * *

**A/N - The End. Thanks for reading and please review :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


End file.
